Fiksi
by Imorz
Summary: Prioritas utama Sugawara Koushi adalah membuat Daichi menjadi insan paling bahagia #BirthdayDisaster untuk Lovely Orihime


Fiksi © Imorz

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

 _Warning: typo(s)_ , mungkin _ooc_

Summary: Prioritas utama Sugawara Koushi adalah membuat Daichi menjadi insan paling bahagia.

Dedikasi untuk Lovely Orihime a.k.a Rin yang berulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun mamih!

 _Prompt: Yellow Rose_

* * *

Kami berteman sejak Daichi masih balita. Saat itu dia menatapku dengan tatapan hangat penuh tanya. Aku mengulurkan jabatan tangan padanya namun dia menarikku lantas memeluk. Masih ingat dalam bayangan, ingusnya menempel sempurna pada bajuku.

Satu paket. Begitulah Daichi memanggil kami. Sulit dan enggan untuk dipisahkan. Daichi bahkan terkadang rela dimarahi Ibunya ketika ingin bermain denganku. Namun, wanita berparas elok itu tak mampu menahan kasihan pada tangis anaknya. Akhirnya membiarkan Daichi bermain denganku meski raut khawatir terbaca gamblang.

Daichi adalah anak yang ceria dan mudah berteman. Dia memang sosok yang tidak terlalu banyak cakap, tapi pribadi seorang pimpinan sudah dimilikinya sejak kecil. Saat itu ia berani menjadi penengah ketika dua temannya bertengkar. Aku menghadiahkannya gestur ibu jari saat ia menceritakannya padaku.

Ada saat ia ditegur amat nyaring oleh sang Ibu. Ku intip lewat sela pintu, terkejut bukan main melihat baju yang baru dibeli lima hari yang lalu kotor sempurna. Ia dipukul di bokong dan setuju untuk tidak melakukannya lagi lain kali. Yang menarik perhatianku adalah ia menggenggam setangkai mawar berwarna kuning.

Aku kembali terkejut. Selepas mandi, Daichi justru memberikan bunga tadi untukku.

.

Ketika Daichi mulai diberangkatkan sekolah, ia bilang padaku untuk ikut menemaninya. Kepalaku dipenuhi gelisah, namun tarikannya berhasil mendudukkanku pada jok mobil belakang. Seharian penuh aku tidak bicara dengannya. Aku meminta maaf padanya sepulang sekolah dan menyesal melakukannya.

Pada akhirnya aku bersikeras untuk tidak ikut pergi ke sekolah. Setiap harinya, setiap Daichi berangkat sekolah, raut wajah anak itu terlihat bersedih karena harus meninggalkanku. Ketika dia pulang, aku menyambutnya penuh haru dan dia mulai mengajakku bermain kereta api.

.

Lambat laun Daichi mulai beranjak remaja. Diriku masih menjadi eksistensi utamanya setelah sang Ayah dan Ibu. Aku masih menjadi wadah curhat senang dan duka. Senang sekali rasanya.

Hingga satu waktu aku memberanikan diri untuk mengunjunginya ke sekolah, sekumpulan anak mengelilinginya dan menindasnya. Ingin sekali ku melindungi Daichi, tapi rasa takutku juga berhadir. Daichi tidak pernah bilang bahwa ia diganggu.

Aku memberikan saran padanya untuk mengikuti kelas beladiri. Ia lantas terkejut saat ku katakan padanya aku mengunjunginya dan tak sengaja melihat kejadian tersebut. Hari itu ia menangis tersedu di pangkuanku dan aku mengelusi surainya lembut. Air mata membasahi celanaku, suara terisak begitu pekik di telinga, aku dapat mendengar seruan khawatir nyonya Sawamura dari luar kamar.

.

Pelukan pertama kami terwujud saat Daichi berusia tujuh belas tahun. Tidak terasa kami tumbuh bersama. Benar perkiraanku, Daichi menjadi sosok yang berparas tampan dan berwibawa, seperti Ayahnya. Aku bangga, kami semua bangga. Daichi memelukku lantaran klub yang ia ikuti berhasil memenangkan sebuah pertandingan.

Janggal. Tentu dapat kurasakan kejanggalan. Daichi tidak pernah tiba-tiba menuli ketika ku panggil. Seharian menarikan jemarinya pada layar tidak lebih besar dari televisi membuatku cemburu. Apa yang istimewa dari benda metal itu. Pun senyuman malu-malu yang kerap kali ia ciptakan, aneh.

.

Sebagai manusia yang beranjak dewasa, Daichi tentu menjadi sorotan banyak pihak. Aku termangu di sudut dinding, membisu, setiap dia masuk ke kamar dan melemparkan tasnya. Mulutnya cerewet tentang dosen yang tidak kenal ampun pada mahasiswanya. Terkekeh ketika ia tidak sengaja melupakan benda metalnya dan buru-buru pergi sekali lagi.

 _Ah_ , rindu. Aku merindukan _kami_.

Kejanggalan yang ku rasakan dulu bukan sekadar perasaan ambayang. Hal yang ku takutkan benar terwujud. Pedih rasanya memperhatikan Daichi yang menangis atas seorang insan berjudul wanita. Ku panggil dia, tak ada sahutan. Dia masih menangis. Ku peluk dia, tak ada respon. Dia masih menangis. Ku seka air matanya, aku tak mampu.

Daichi lupa padaku. Aku menangis.

.

Tubuhku semakin pudar layaknya kertas putih. Semakin dilupakan, semakin menghilang. Tapi aku tidak akan melupakan Daichi. Tidak akan, tidak akan pernah. Mungkin hal itu yang membuatku tetap _ada_ sampai detik ini.

Lagi-lagi aku meringkuk. Memeluk lutut sebagai gestur kesepian. Memilih melipir ke sisi meja tempat biasa Daichi mencoret tinta. Terkadang, di tempat ini, aku dapat melihat wajah Daichi yang kepusingan oleh sebab tugas mematikan. Aku terkikik lucu (diam-diam mengejeknya).

Suara pintu terbuka meraih perhatianku. Itu Daichi. Wajahnya terbaca bahagia. Aku tersenyum, berdiri dan menghampirinya.

 _"Daichi, apa ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"_

Ya Tuhan, apa aku ini sinting? Tentu saja Daichi tidak akan membalas tuturku.

Ia meletakkan sebuah kertas foto. Ada gambar seorang anak kecil di sana, mirip sekali dengan Daichi. Heran, apakah dia terkena penyakit menyusut? Tapi, pria yang bersamaku ini juga Daichi? Apa yang terjadi setelah dua tahun Daichi meninggalkan rumah ini?

"Koushi."

Bukan hanya mataku yang terbelalak. Jantung pun rasanya ingin meledak. Suara itu begitu menggugah hati. Mewujudkan kerinduan yang selama ini terkubur dalam-dalam.

 _"Ya?"_ jawabku sehalus mungkin.

Daichi belum menjawab, lantas meletakkan sebatang mawar kuning sebagai hadiah pada vas kecil di samping foto yang ia bawa. Kelopaknya berhiaskan embun, duri tajamnya tidak jadi masalah karena bibir air menenggelamkannya. Bibirnya merekah senyum seelok mawar yang ia bawa.

"Aku hampir melupakanmu jika saja Ibu tidak mengingatkanku."

Ku tatap lekat-lekat wajahnya yang berhias rasa bersalah. Ingin ku memeluknya, mengucapkan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

"Maafkan aku, Koushi." Daichi mengusap lembar foto, "Jika dulu kau hadir untuk menjadi temanku, sekarang aku mohon untuk berteman dengannya juga."

Senyumnya semakin lebar, "Namanya Sawamura Daisuke. Anakku."

Aku mendengar seruan dari segala arah, meneriaki ku dengan bermacam-macam bahasa. Daichi memandangi foto anaknya untuk terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya beranjak dan pergi keluar. Namun aku dapat memotret sebingkai wajah paling bahagia yang pernah ia pasang.

Apakah ini akhirnya?

Aku ingin terus bersama Daichi, hingga hayat jika diijinkan. Andai saja, _andai saja_ , Daichi dapat mendengar suaraku sekali lagi, ingin ku katakan padanya betapa aku menyayanginya, selalu mendukungnya, juga menjaganya.

Betapa irinya aku melihat Daichi dapat makan, tidur, bernapas, segala hal yang amat mustahil ku lakukan. Aku ingin menjadi manusia. Aku ingin telapak kakiku dapat merasakan kasarnya tanah, lembutnya air, halusnya udara dan panasnya api.

Lantas, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Perbedaan ini terlalu kentara serta menyakitkan relung hati. Begini, kau nyata, aku tidak.

Sugawara Koushi tercipta untuk membuat Daichi bahagia. Maka, ketika kebahagiaan itu telah tercapai, tugasnya pun selesai.

—sebagai seorang teman imajinasi.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: Selamat ulang tahun rin! Mamihnya anak-anak CPS! Semoga berbahagia dan juga semoga senang dengan hadiah yang satu ini kkkk /ketawa jahad/ /durhaka/ /ceburin sumur/ (dan kayaknya _yellow_ _rose_ gak terlalu kerasa ya jadinya :''')


End file.
